


strings

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Sam plays an instrument, Viola - Freeform, instructions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The violin was too small for his moose hands, he'd once said with a chuckle. But it's the sound that hooked him.





	strings

You'd learned to read music, just for this. It's this moment, right here, that you've been wanting. 

You want to understand.

"First finger's a B, second's a C." He gently nudges your fingers to their exact place on the A string, and you murmur, "Do you want me to try and play Hot Cross Buns?" He nods. "You know it?" Now you nod. Carefully, you pick up the bow, holding it with four fingers up top, thumb below, the most basic, novice way. A slow slide across the string produces a clean, pure high note, and it's so satisfying that you draw out each note. Sam watches you with a fond smile, seeing in you what he felt himself when he played that song. Hot Cross Buns. Everyone's first. 

He sees fascination, wonder, an elation of elliciting such a nice sound from a simple string. He sees peace, but most of all the things that made him fall in love with you. And that's everything.


End file.
